


Kanaya Maryam and The Gigantic Fucking Tree

by lesbian_jackinthebox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/pseuds/lesbian_jackinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many literary tropes that pit the main character against something, man against machine, man against nature, man against society. For this story, it is man against tree. Or, more accurately, Kan against tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya Maryam and The Gigantic Fucking Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/gifts).



This was originally mean as a long fanfic, but I unfortunately lost the file. 

 


End file.
